Forest stroll
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Dawn and Scott decied to take a late night walk in the woods ;


**This is the only couple besides MikexZoe on TDROTI that I agree with...**

**I am co-writting this with my friend Toni**

**I do not own Total Drama**

"And why are we out in the middle of the damp wet forest at 2am Dawn" Scott grumbled tiredly.

"Something wrong, Scott?" Dawn replied, her voice echoing off the trees.

"Kind of." he muttered, unable to keep his eyes open. "It's 2 in the morning"

"But it's the perfect time for the moon to whisper to us" She smiled.

"Wha... now I know why Lightning calls you creepy girl."

Dawn's expression didn't fall; despite the jab towards her beliefs. "It's only because most people are unable to believe it...".

"Believe what?" Scott groaned. "The moon can't talk! It's a big rock in the sky!".

"Everthing is a symbol of life. You and me. The rocks, streams, and trees. The sun and the moon. We all have a story. You just have to try to listen to it"

"Then what's your story moonchild"

Dawn smiled, adoring the nickname she had earned from everyone on Total Drama.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a fairy princess." she recalled, remembering the time Scott had called her one. "I'm a human being, like all the others on Mother Earth, but my powers are just something I was blessed with."

"The power to talk to animals" Scott scoffed.

"The power to conect my heart with other souls, to see what they see. Feel what they feel"

"Whatever you say naturegirl"

Dawn stared at him for a moment, the moon reflecting off her naturally platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Though you're different, Scott." she pointed out. "I can't read you like I can other people."

"Maybe it's 'cause your craziness is finally wearing off." he spat, wishing to be back in bed.

"All I know is this act you play isn't who you really are."

Turning away and breathing in the early morning smell, Dawn started to walk, while, Scott, on the other hand, didn't budge.

"You're gonna get lost!" he exclaimed.

"I won't get lost. With the forest to guied me"

"And what happens if the tree's get confused" Scott smirked.

"They don't. Unlike people... Tree's and animals are connected to oneonther.. depending on eachother for survival. I am lucky to be apart of that chain"

Dawn stopped and bent down as a squirrel ran by, hopping up on her shoulder.

"See?" she smiled.

Scott scoffed.

"Whatever, Snow White..." he muttered. "That thing's radioactive, it's gonna bite you.".

"Animals only bite when threatened friend Scott. And they know I will not harm them. I am a friend to all creaures. For we all live together on mother earth. Sharing her land and breathing her air"

"You sound like the descovery channel" Scott muttered.

"Why are you so indiffrentto the world..."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"You always push... Never pull. Its rather an unhealthy life style"

"Oh, and having tree's and animals as your only friends is?"

Dawn sighed as the squirrel leaped off her shoulder and into the woods.

"It's better than pushing people out. I, on the other hand, never have."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see you too well, but this act you play is all fake and I know you've pushed away people who wish to help you. It's your attitude.".

"Don't criticize me!" he exclaimed. "You're the one who's a hippie! You know NOTHING about me...".

His scream echoed through the woods and a silence fell between the two of them, Dawn stepped forward, from the darkness of the trees; back to the bright moonlit field.

"It's not just myself, Scott, it's everyone. We can all tell you're troubled.".

"I'm troubled! Coming from the freaky girl who thinks she can see into peoples hearts and read there _aura's_"

"Believe wat you want to believe Scott. But I had hoped bring you out here would let you be yourself and not the guy you pretend to be"

"And why would you want that? What would you get out off it?"

"Me... Nothing. but it would help you. Unlike you.. I don't have to have my own reason to help people. I help them because for them"

"Why? Why would you want to help me, I haven't been the nicest to you"

"Iv'e always been misunderstood. That will never change... I don't like it. I have accepted it. But you intreag me Scott..."

His expression was skeptical, but...

"I can see you're wanting to hear more." Dawn smiled.

It was official. Scott was weirded out...

"No, I'm not." he defended.

Dawn giggled... Her laugh... It sounded like a tiny bell; like the kind cats wore on their collars sometimes...

"I can read feelings as well." she replied. "Don't deny what or who you are. It gives a bad vibe to others around you; even animals...".

As Dawn spoke a black cat peeked behind a bush and hissed at Scott. Hissing at him.

"Awk!" Scott exclaimed trying to kick the cat away. But was intervined when Dawn swept the cat up in her arms and gasped.

"Jinx, I thought you dissapeared" Dawn said... purring? This girl was more intuned with animals than Scott felt comfortable with.

"You know this cat?"

"Yes, she is mine. I brought her with me but lost her when our boat blew up"

"And that didn't panic you at all"

"I sensed her aura was fine so I knew not to worry" Dawn sighed nuzzling the cat to her chest.

"You are one strange girl"

"You are one strange boy"

"Your the one who speaks with nature"

"I'm the one who knows who i am. Who are you Scott?"

This question caught him offguard.

"I'm... " he thought for an quick answer... no such luck.

"See?" Dawn murmured as she stroked Jinx's fur. "You've been feeding yourself lies for so long; you can't remember the true you.".

He scowled. "Least I'm not high; talking to animals, reading tea leaves and all that other crap."

Frowning, Dawn turned her back to him.

"Scott, you know you're not the only one with a troubled past...".

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed.

"Repeating myself is useless; you know what I said."

"I don't know what you mean about a bad childhood, I've lived a perfectly fine life"

"My mother was killed... I never met my father" Dawn whispered.

"What?"

"My aura is transparent. I don't have any secrets"

"I don't think I'll ever understand you"

"I don't think I'll ever understand me either" Dawn mumered truthfully.

"Look... I'm sorry"

"But your aura..." she stiffened up. Scott scowled. "It's not clear to read. It's a mix of colors... More than one. It's so hard to define who you are.".

"Well maybe because I don't want you to know who I am!"

"Your aura says diffrent. You want to get close to people... But you are afraid. You want to ake friends but you push other's away. You are a strange case. I've never met someone with an auro as uncertain as yours... It makes me curious"

"Curiousosity killed the cat" Scott murmed getting a hiss from Jinx.

"That's a myth." Dawn said with a small smile as she comforted her pet feline. "But back to you... " she let out a deep sigh. "Scott, you need to be more open. The others might not know what happened in your past, but I do.".

His navy blue eyes widened. Yeah, she was DEFINATLY weirding him out.

"How the hell would you know anything about me"

"I just do Scott. Now if you ever need to talk, I will always-"

"I don't need a therapist sweetie"

"I'm not a therapist." Dawn sighed. "You judge people, Scott. That's a bad, but true, quality you have.".

"I don't need you to list out all my bad qualities" Scott hissed.

"I would list out some good qualities if you would just show them to me"

"I can show you a good quality..."

"Really, and what might that..." Dawn was cut off by Scott's lips smashing against her own; a spark igniting between the two.

Jinx, feeling quite uncomfortable, jumped out of her owner's arms and marveled the platinum blonde and the ginger; the moon acting like a spotlight; share a passionate kiss.

"I've got a soft spot for girls like you." he breathed.

"Girls like me?" Dawn questoned.

"There is no girl like you... and thats the type I like"

Letting out another bell-like giggle, Dawn smiled sheepishly.

Scott sighed deeply. "You're right... I hate playing this act.".

"Then why?" she asked.

"You already know." he smirked.

"If you confess it, it won't hurt so much.".

"I don't like being weak..." Scott whispered as he pushed Dawn agianst the tree and kissed her agian.

"There's nothing weak about showing your feelings. Only the strong come out of hiding" Dawn sighed agianst his lips.

"You are alot stonger than me Dawn... You don't care what people think of you"

"I do care... but I just live with it"

A smile crept upon his lips; he never smiled.

"Nature calms me; takes rid of everything horrible in my life." Dawn murmured.

"Horrible?"

"Nature's the only thing that doesn't hurt me." she sighed.

"I won't hurt you either..." He kissed her agian, long and slow.

"What does my aura read now?" He asked drawing away from her.

Dawn breathed deep. "You're red. Passionate, caring and true...".

"And what is your aura saying moonchild"

"Woundn't you like to know beetle whisperer"

"I woudn't mind knowing"

"That's the thing... Aura readers can't read their own." She sighed deeply

Scott's eyebrows shot up. "Really, now?".

"Yeah...".

"I'm sure there are other ways to figure out your aura" Scott smirked.

"How so?" Dawn sighed. "I've been wanting to know it for years.".

Instead of awnsering Scott let his lips trail along her neck to her shoulder... leaving butterfly kisses in their wake. He let his hands roam up and down her body.

"Your auro must be red because your face is"  
It was true; Dawn's albino face had slowly turned red. Guys had never fallen for her; let alone touch her the way Scott was.

Dawn let out a small moan as Scott nipped at her earloab.

"Scott..." she sighed. "Scott, stop.".

He froze.

"What's wrong, moonchild?".

She smiled at her nickname.

"It's late. We should be going back to the cabins before Chris...".

"Throws radioactivity on us?".

"That and before we disturbe the sleeping wildlife" Dawn smiled as she regretfully pulled herself away from Scott.

"I we should go then"Scott grumbled. Dawn nodded ans started sliding her way out of the forest. Scott grinned and clled out to her-

"We should take more moonligth strolls freaky girl"

**Thats the end... hope you like XD**


End file.
